


give to me like i want it

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está abrumado por el tamaño de Louis pero después de ser follado por él, no puede evitar querer sentirlo dentro suyo a cada oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give to me like i want it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give it to me like i want it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148018) by likecharity. 



> Como siempre, todo es ficción y no relata ningún suceso real en la vida de Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson o derivados. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia y no pretendo ofender a nadie con el contenido.  
> Este es un trabajo sin ánimo de lucro hecho por fans para fans y cualquier crítica constructiva siempre es bien recibida.

 

—¿Estás bien? —murmura Louis, pasando una mano con gentileza sobre el estómago tenso de Harry.

—Sí, sí —replica Harry rápido, pero su aliento se atora y su voz sale ronca, Louis puede sentirlo estremeciéndose bajo su mano.

Louis sonríe suavemente, introduciéndose un poco más. —¿Estás seguro?

Harry respira rápido a través de sus dientes, los ojos cerrados. —Sí, solo...  _joder —_ entre abre sus ojos y mira a Louis, su expresión pesada e intensa—. Es que eres,  _ahhh_... grande —él se ríe y Louis está muy seguro que se ha puesto más duro, calor acumulándose en el fondo de su estómago y sintiendo descargas dentro de su cerebro.

—¿Quieres...? —empieza a decir, pero no está seguro de cómo continuar. ¿Más lubricante? ¿Ir más despacio? ¿Dios lo prohíba, parar?

Pero Harry está sacudiendo su cabeza con rapidez. —No, no, no —dice él. Sus piernas, descuidadamente abiertas y con Louis entre ellas, se extienden aún más amplias, sus tobillos se enganchan alrededor de las caderas de Louis, acercándolo más. Louis se estabiliza a sí mismo, deslizándose un poco más profundo, el calor apretado lo envuelve y Dios, se siente bien, muy bien. Harry hace un sonido casi como un gemido, y cuando Louis le mira, ve sus ojos vidriosos, las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca relajada y algo abierta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Louis de nuevo y Harry puede asentir esta vez. Su polla está descansando pesada y llena contra su estómago, húmeda y oscura en la punta, pero Louis sabe que sería demasiado para él tocarlo en este momento, Harry debe estar hipersensible y sobre-estimulado por el estiramiento y la quemazón en su culo.

Louis se mira a sí mismo mientras empuja más profundo, temiendo lo  _grueso_  que se ve, casi demasiado grande para caber. Su garganta está seca y traga, sosteniendo firmemente a Harry de las caderas mientras se desliza hasta el fondo, calor resbaladizo y tan jodidamente apretado que casi duele. Están piel contra piel, el culo de Harry acunando las caderas de Louis. Harry agarra un puñado del edredón y gime. —Joder, joder,  _joder._

Louis quiere preguntarle si se encuentra bien de nuevo, porque luce tan destrozado, los dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior y los ojos casi lagrimeando, pero no parece saber hablar. Lo único que puede hacer es sostenerlo más cerca.

—Puedes moverte —Harry se ahoga unos pocos segundos después, y Louis no está seguro de que  _pueda_  pero, Dios, necesita la fricción, así que aleja sus caderas un poco antes de empujar hacia adelante y Harry casi  _lloriquea_. Louis lo hace de nuevo, aún lento, y Harry luce sudado y salvaje y totalmente aturdido. Luce casi  _colocado_ , como si estuviera drogado de ello, de la sensación de Louis partiéndolo en dos, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás, empujando profundo.

Louis pasa sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de Harry, sosteniendo sus piernas separadas, los pulgares presionados en la delicada piel detrás de las rodillas. Aumenta un poco la velocidad pero no está seguro si Harry puede manejarlo, Harry quien se lo queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, los rizos húmedos pegados a la frente por culpa del sudor, su polla dejando escapar algo de pre-semen contra su estómago. Gime entrecortadamente. Sus nudillos son blancos contra las sábanas.

—Me... oh, joder, Louis. Me voy a... —jadea Harry y Louis no tiene ni siquiera un segundo para procesarlo, solo puede ver con asombro cómo Harry se estremece y se corre, salpicando su pecho, su polla palpitando y estremeciéndose sin haberla tocado. Se retuerce contra la colcha, jadeando, y Louis sale de él, aturdido, pasando los dedos suavemente por el húmedo y agitado pecho de Harry, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Hmm —grazna. No puede pensar en nada más. Sus dedos comienzan a acariciar a Harry en cambio, tocando, calmando.

Harry se lo queda mirando, y poco a poco, una enorme y radiante sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Está hecho un desastre total pero luce feliz y Louis no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Vamos, uhm —dice Harry, y su voz se oye tan quebrada que tiene que aclarase la garganta—. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí, por favor —replica Louis, y ya está pensando en cuándo van a tener otra oportunidad, su siguiente noche libre. Le toma un segundo darse cuenta que Harry lo está jalando hacia él de nuevo. Siente la cabeza de su pene presionada contra el agujero enrojecido de Harry y su corazón salta—. ¿Ahora?

—Ajá —Harry tiene esa mirada aturdida en su rostro, sus ojos están casi cerrados mientras engancha sus caderas sobre las de Louis, alcanzando abajo, entre sus piernas, para intentar conseguir a Louis devuelta dentro de él.

Harry es  _insaciable_ después de eso. Louis pensó que era bastante malo cuando empezaron a jugar un poco, era casi imposible conseguir un momento privado para ellos y aún recuerda los embriagadores días de masturbarse el uno al otro en cubículos sanitarios y vestidores, las mamadas apresuradas cada vez que tenían una oportunidad. Pero  _esto,_ esto está en un nivel completamente diferente, y Louis no cree que es el tipo de cosas que realmente puedan _hacer_ entre entrevistas o en esos momentos antes de un show.

Harry, sin embargo, no siente lo mismo. Cada momento que tienen solos, prácticamente, está saltando sobre Louis, besándolo y desnudándolo con una especie de desesperación frenética. Louis trata de decirle que pueden esperar, conseguir una habitación privada solo si pueden mantenerse alejados el uno del otro; que, literalmente, pueden no dormir si eso es lo que él quiere, pero no es suficiente para Harry, y en el momento en que él los tiene medio desnudos, Louis no puede resistirse tampoco.

La mañana después de esa increíble primera noche tenían que levantarse a las siete para algunas entrevistas en la radio, pero Harry despertó a Louis temprano, trepando encima de él. Louis apenas tuvo energía y se encontró siendo un participante pasivo, acostado allí, mirando adormilado cómo Harry se abría él mismo—torpe, pero decidido, con el ceño fruncido, los rizos colgando sobre sus ojos—y luego se sentó sobre la polla de Louis, montándolo él solo hasta un rápido y desordenado orgasmo en cuestión de minutos. La alarma sonó y Louis, medio cansado, murmuró algo sobre ellos teniendo que estar listos, pero Harry se inclinó y declaró "más", y Louis no pudo negárselo, no cuando tenía esa mirada en sus ojos como si pudiera hacer esto, solo esto, por el resto de su vida y nunca querer algo más.

Y, desde allí, todo es más, másmás _más,_ es una obsesión, y se convierten en imprudentes y dejan de preocuparse—e incluso cuidarse—por si los otros chicos pueden decir que algo está pasando, si pueden oír los sollozos destrozados de Harry y sus gemidos a través de las paredes del hotel. Llegan tarde a entrevistas, y Harry camina incómodamente y Louis sabe que debe estar adolorido, no dejan de darse miradas conocedoras y dios, todo es tan loco y estúpido pero es como que Harry tiene una fiebre por ello, como si literalmente no pudiera tener suficiente.

Una vez, con tres dedos girando en el interior de Harry, Louis le pregunta por qué. Harry gime y se retuerce con frustración, sus caderas moviéndose sin poder hacer nada. —Me hace  _sentir_  bien —dice él, respirando al tiempo que Louis curva sus dedos en ese punto exacto—, tan lleno, lleno de ti, estirándome y...—su cara está roja y luce tan hambriento que Louis sabe que no tiene sentido preguntarle, no ahora cuando está tan desesperado que no es ni capaz de formar frases—. No puedo explicarlo, solo  _fóllame_ , Louis,  _por_   _favor_.

Y Louis no puede decirle nunca que no, no  _quiere_  jamás decirle que no, incluso cuando es el peor momento y todos alrededor de ellos comienzan a ponerse seriamente molestos porque siempre están llegando tarde, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto y la ropa mal puesta. Incluso cuando tiene escasos  _diez minutos_  antes de un show y Harry le arrastra al baño, cierra la puerta y solo jodidamente se inclina hacia adelante.

—Lo necesito, te necesito dentro de mí, Lou. No puedo... joder —dice Harry, voz baja y vacilante, sus dedos se deslizan sobre la cremallera de Louis—. No puedo funcionar —luego se ríe, repentina y salvajemente, ante la ridiculez de todo ello, por lo tontos que están siendo, ante cuán delicioso que es todo.

Louis le besa suavemente para tratar de calmarlo, y luego lo sostiene cerca con los dedos peinando sus rizos oscuros, y entonces—presionando su cara contra los fríos azulejos—le da lo que quiere.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
